


Who's the Alpha now?

by Klavstran



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aromantic Brett Talbot, Bloodplay, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Jewish Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polysexual Brett Talbot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Slow Build, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Brett Talbot, Versatile Scott McCall, i edit my tags as my imagination goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klavstran/pseuds/Klavstran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter Break can be pretty boring. Especially when it's not even Christmas or the New Year yet.</p><p>Well... At least, that's what Scott thought. But Stiles was gonna prove him wrong, with a little help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, soooo... Yeah it probably won't be anything as good as what there's in here, but hey everybody's gotta start sometime, right ?  
> Also, please bear in mind that English is not my first language. I'm french, so yeah. I'm doing it for yall by writing in english. And coincidentally, this is also the first time i'm writing an actual story in anything other than French.

 

 

 

 

> Scott laughed on the phone, Stiles was on the other end and together they were planning, for about a few hours now, what they'd do for the rest of their winter break. They were kinda disappointed that Liam, Lydia, Kira and the rest of the pack wouldn't be there with them. But each had a good and solid excuse.
> 
> Kira and her parents went back to New York to see a bunch of her dad's family. Weirdly enough, Stiles noted, they'd never heard of them. Neither did they heard of Noshiko's side of the Yukimura family, but then he quickly added that it was probably better that way. After all, she was capable of a summoning "a fucking Nogitsune" in his own words. So yeah, having _that_ woman out of Beacon Hills for a while couldn't be that bad, could it?
> 
> As for Lydia and Liam, well. They didn't really knew where the went for the holidays. Scott doubted that Liam would go anywhere very far from Beacon County and a few days later, after he was gone, he called him to tell him he was back in Devenford for a few days, hoping he wouldn't have another anger breakdown. He also added that Mason was with him and Scott could've sworn he heard the guy let another iconic "Intense" out in the distance over the phone. Which made him laugh.
> 
> Stiles was the one to have any idea of where Lydia was gonna spend her Winter Break. Well he didn't, Malia told him. **Then** , he acted all proud and pretentious, like he knew that already. And as for Malia herself, she was - as she said - gonna be held hostage by her father who wanted to spend some more time with her.
> 
> Nobody knew about Derek, and well... Scott was the only one who wondered about that. Stiles joked about it, "Well he probably went to check on the few non-crazy, non-murderers, non-dead of the Hales. That'll probably take him a while to find them." And even though Scott didn't smile, he thought that was pretty funny.
> 
> So basically. Scott and Stiles were the only ones left of the Pack in Beacon Hills. And obviously, because both families weren't going anywhere, Melissa and Stiles' dad had to spend all their free time together.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Dude", Stiles let out while putting his phone on his bedroom's desk, "the fuck do you mean by that?"
> 
> "Well..." pondered Scott, his sports bag on resting on his hips, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. "I have to study man. I've been doing really bad lately. That's impor—"
> 
> Stiles shut him off with a glare and quickly added "Dude, it's Winter Break. You don't have to study anything." He knew Scott was about to let a "But" out but came back too quickly with another word. "No." He shook his head looking at him. "No. I'm not gonna let you do this. This is stupid and irresponsible."
> 
> A few seconds of silence went on then he added, in a fake lower voice "I'm disappointed in you, young padawan." Scott frowned a bit. "Oh. My. God. YOU STILL HAVEN'T SEEN 'EM ?" his frustration was so strong he fell to his knees on the ground, finally facing Scott instead of looking down to him. "This is pathetic man. What the fuck?"
> 
> The werewolf shrugged and let a shy laugh out, whereas Stiles continued staring at him, frustrated. "imma have to fix that issue." he sighed, then stood up and went to check on his DVDs — which for the most part were pirated copies. —
> 
>  
> 
> ⁂
> 
>  
> 
> They were sitting in front of his bed, Stiles' laptop opened between his legs, and their shoulders were innocently touching. And obviously, Stiles **had** to show him _The Phantom Menace_ first, because let's face it : Stiles loved to bitch and shit on the new trilogy. Even though he was excited as hell for the seventh movie. (And secretly was a die-hard fan of Jar Jar Binks.)
> 
> "So wait..." asked Scott pausing the film by a rapid touch on the space bar, making Stiles flinch in surprise, "Why is this guy..." he pointed at Darth Maul, "so cliché ? I mean, all red and dressed in black." Stiles sighed and shrugged before answering, "I dunno man. So that kids can see who's evil and mean... And shit." Scott nodded with a grin, "Alright. Alright. That make sense. It's pretty stupid though."
> 
> Stiles' eyes went wider in shock and awe. Because he finally could share his immense bitching with his best friend. "I knoooow right !" He smiled then pressed the space bar to let the movie continue while still sassing his way through the movie, at first Scott did try to appreciate the movie anyway, but he couldn't just stay and not comment on how cliché all the franchise was. Even though he hadn't seen any of them apart from this one, in a Stiles' comments edition.
> 
> The credits finally rolled in, and Scott let away a long and deep sigh. "Well. I guess I had a reason to not watch those movies... That sucked, man. Sucked."
> 
> Stiles closed VLC without realizing that his pirated copy of Star Wars was having a little bit more in its files than the movie. Scott hadn't seen that when they started the movie because he was busy putting his sports bag away, since he was coming back from a Lacrosse training. "Hey ! What's that ?" he yelled taking the laptop from his legs and getting up with it to stop him from taking it back. "... _'Moaning twink gets fucked by a'_ —" but before he could finish reading that title, Scott fell on the ground as Stiles launched himself on his legs to tackle him. His laptopt gracefully falling and closing itself on his messy bed.
> 
> "Dude !" Scott yelled. "Come on !" He tried to get up but Stiles' grip was stronger than he thought.
> 
> "You shut up. Seriously, shut up. That's totally not what you think !" stammered the young man while pulling Scott away from his bed before he could even try to get a grip on his sheet to help himself get up. "Oh come on Stiles..." growled Scott, turning his head to look at him, finally using his werewolf strength. Slowly, his eyes started to change from their usual black color to a burning and seizing red.
> 
> Leaning towards Stiles, Scott managed to grab him by the collar of his shirt and to position himself on top of him. "You know that's terrifyingly gay. Right ?" huffed Stiles. Scott laughed and look at him, with his human eyes "Really ? You're the one saying that ?" Stiles grinned and let him get back up, take his laptop and look at the file. Stiles then stood up, conveniently hiding his boner in his pants and looked at Scott. " 'Moaning twink gets fucked by a Bear!' Woah. Man, that's—"
> 
> Stiles let a disappointed sigh get out of his lips and corrected Scott before he could even comment. "That's not bestiality Scott. What is wrong with you and that shit. It's a... It's a type of porn actors. You know, like, a dude with big muscles, a lot of hair. And very masculine. Like Derek." Scott's eyes went wider as he turned to look at him. "Woah. You and Derek ?" Stiles shook his head vividly, shocked at the thought. "Woah woah ! No ! Hell-No ! Not even if we were the last two people on Earth. Never. _Ever._ " Scott wouldn't have judged him if he felt anything for the man, but he was kinda relieved when Stiles denied such a thing. After all, Derek was way too older.
> 
> "So..." Scott looked a bit embarrassed but not surprised or anything about that aspect of his bestfriend. He knew him way too much for that. "You're... ?" Stiles took a while to think of that. He never really wondered what he really was, what was his sexual orientation. But he knew enough to answer with something that seemed to fit with what he liked. "I guess i'm pansexual." Scott nodded and smiled at him. "Okay."
> 
> Stiles seemed a bit impressed that his bestfriend knew what that was and also that he wasn't surprised. "You could've told me, though." Mumbled Scott before sitting on his bed and putting the laptop away.
> 
> "I thought of doing so, dude, but it never really came up at the right moment. Plus with me and Malia and all that... That would've seemed a bit too inappropriate." Stiles felt bad, Scott and him were friends since God knows when, and hiding that had been incredibly hard and hurtful. But, he guessed, that wasn't really _that_ bad, since they didn't really had time for themselves, you know. With all that saving Beacon Hills crap they had to endure for all those years. But this time it felt like they could actually breathe and relax for a while.
> 
> "So you're not even surprised dude. Why ?" suddenly asked Stiles, crossing his arms on his chest, and taking a few steps towards him, wondering how he knew that.
> 
> "Well..." Scott hesitated, "... I dunno. It's just. It's-It's you. I know you man. That's it, that's how." he wasn't lying nor hiding anything, it was just a genuine feeling about it.
> 
> Stiles nodded and didn't seem very annoyed by all that. He took a deep breath and shrugged again right before sitting on his bed, right next to Scott. Their shoulders weren't touching this time, and he looked at him for a few seconds and timidly asked "You're okay with it ?" Scott frowned, looking a bit unhappy by that question, "Of course I am, Stiles ! You're my best friend. We've known each other for so long this is not what's gonna put us apart. I mean... You've done worse, you stabbed me with a Katana and tried to kills us all that one time... So yeah." He smiled as Stiles laughed to hide the terrible sensation that this brought on his mind, because he could remember everything he did when he was the Nogitsune. Noticing what he did, Scott felt sorry and bad for saying that. Reaching to his shoulder with an open hand Scott grabbed him tenderly and hugged him for a while.
> 
>  
> 
> His werewolf senses were too present to not notice what was happening in Stiles' body and he laughed, pulling himself away from him. "What ?" asked Stiles raising an eyebrow in confusion... "Dude. You smell like sex." Stiles was about to protest but Scott grinned and touched his own nose, "Trust the wolf man." his best friend laughed loudly at his remark and went on to giggle "You totally did not just say that."
> 
> "What ?" laughed Scott, "It's true !"
> 
>  
> 
> Scott slowly stopped laughing and looked at him with a gentle smile, reaching again to hug him. "But it's okay." Stiles' arms went around Scott's body and the werewolf said "It smells nice on you."
> 
> And both laughed.
> 
> A few minutes passed and their embrace kept going until they both felt like it was way too long. Scott laughed when he saw him hide his boner as they were detaching themselves from each others, "Dude. Control yourself. Be your anchor and shit." giggled Scott looking at him, Stiles laughed too and raised his middle finger in front of his face while blushing. "Hey, it's not my fault. Okay ?"
> 
> "What ? It's mine ?" Scott asked with a cocky smile, "Am I so handsome you're getting uncomfortable ?" Stiles blushed a bit more and laughed nervously. "Yeah. If you say so."  Scott laughed loudly but he truly felt touched by that.
> 
>  
> 
> They both stayed silent until finally, Stiles turned his head and leaned in to kiss Scott on the cheek.  
>  As soon as that ended, Stiles leaned back very quickly, blushing and stuttering "Oh god... Scott. I'm-- I'm so... So so sorry. I-- I didn't. I didn't mean to." Scott simply smiled and took his hand in his own, then leaned on to kiss him back, in the neck. "There. Now we're even." But that wasn't enough. As he could see and smell on his best friend. He wanted more.
> 
>  
> 
> "You know... I'm not entirely straight myself." confessed Scott before smiling to him. "No shit." laughed Stiles. "That kiss was so not straight I nearly became straight myself." He looked at him and smiled, ending what he was saying with a joke "You're disgusting."
> 
> "So... Both of us aren't straight." Stiles said, smiling at him, his boner getting slowly more present in his boxers.
> 
> "Yeah..." sighed Scott, a shy smile on his face.
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles was about to lean in to kiss him again, this time on the lips, but Scott was faster. Kissing him softly on the lips, his hands slowly reaching to Stiles' face in order to caress him on the cheeks. While the kiss continued, Stiles started to let his hands go under Scott's shirt to touch his muscles and feel the growing boner of his best friend against his wrists.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

> Scott didn't react at first at the feeling of Stiles reaching to his muscular chest with his hands as he was way too focused by this kiss that waited to happen for so long since he knew him. As far as he could remember, Scott definitely felt some form of attraction, or a kind of lust over his best friend. Stiles was hot, that was as clear as it could be. And he always knew that about his best friend. And if maybe he wasn't as shy as he thought he was, Scott would've tried to make a move on him. But that never happened. So instead, he lured himself in some wet dreams and weird fantasies he kept a secret until now, when he finally let it all become real.
> 
> As for Stiles, well, it was pretty obvious at this point.
> 
> Scott finally let their long and calm kiss end to slowly look at what his best friend's hands were doing under his shirt, a shy smile started to light up his face as Stiles continued touching with the tip of his fingers his nipples, slowly getting harder. His hands were warm, and a fuzzy feeling kept pinching in the back of his neck, making his hair stand up in a long and good chill. Stiles clearly knew what he was doing, which was a bit weird. Scott wondered how much he did that to himself, and how much of it was coming from porn. But he didn't ask, _that_ would've been too weird. Then Stiles leant towards the werewolf's neck and kissed him slowly and eagerly, pausing each kiss with delicate strokes from the tip of his tongue. Scott shivered each times, it felt good, way too good. Finally, he reached down to Stiles' hands and stopped him from playing with his nips to quickly kiss him on the lips, before getting on his knees on his bed to lift up his shirt and crawl a bit to Stiles' own, tucking his head under it while his best friend laughed at this gesture, "Shut up, dude !" Scott smiled and started to kiss his black and thick happy trail, making his best friend softly moan.
> 
> Arching his back, Scott kept kissing him while Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off his butt, so defined and so beautiful too look at. He guided his hesitating left hand to grab on Scott's left buttcheek over his jeans and smiled as he heard him let a quiet and fainted moan of surprise out. "This is so gay." commented Stiles laughing and being way too into this whole thing, he then leant down to lay on his bed while Scott finally made him take his shirt off. Stiles was skinny, but not as skinny as everyone thought. There were nice defined muscles that Scott was totally enjoying, guessing by the fact that his hands were all over Stiles' pecs. His legs spreaded over his, Scott led an envious gaze at Stiles' face while the teen was moaning, his eyes closed by all those gentle strokes on his chest. He rubbed his covered boner against Stiles' and leant again to kiss him, this time it was on his chest, then on his right nipple which he started to slowly lick and nibble on. Stiles' moans were all the reasons he needed to continue, so he did.
> 
> Stiles was having way too much pleasure to be able to do anything ; his biggest fantasy ever was **actually** becoming real. Having his best friend _on_ him. He finally managed to get his hands on Scott's hips and led them back to his nice and firm ass, oh boy it was such a joy to finally touch it after all these years he spent just looking, and gazing, and dreaming of it. In another moan as Scott was finally playing with his left nipple, Stiles opened his eyes to look at him doing this, he was so into it that Stiles was only able to find him even more handsome than he already was. "So tell me..." started Stiles, an impish smile on his face, "... Was it what you were hoping we'd do a few days before Christmas?" Scott laughed and stood up a bit to look at him.
> 
> "To be honest... Yeah. I hoped." he winked at him and kissed his left nipple. After that he started to slowly go down on his body with his tongue sticking out between his lips and his kisses.
> 
> "Man, you're a slut..." gasped Stiles in a slow burst of pleasure ending with a moan. _Scott was fucking good at this shit_ , he thought, _Kira was a lucky girl_. But right now, they were the ones having fun. "Always the awkward ones my friend. Always." commented Scott looking at him for a few seconds before finally reaching to his happy trail again. He let his tongue slide on his hair enjoying his best friend sighs of pleasure and started to caress his pecs with both hands, a smile on his face. "Oh god..." moaned Stiles while he felt Scott licking his trail and slowing down as he was getting near his pubis.
> 
> He raised his head to look at him pulling his pants away and blushed at the thought of Scott finally seeing his erected dick. It's been so long since he _just_ wanted that. Just having Scott look. Not even sucking on it, or fucking him. He just wanted Scott to look at his cock for a while. That alone was exciting and making him horny. But right now, that fantasy was also going to become real.
> 
> "This is so hot, Scott..." he moaned, his best friend let a cocky smile shine on his face and raised his eyes to look at him, "How about that being gay ?" joked Scott, both of them laughed and Stiles finally was out of his pants, his boxers being the only last thing from stopping Scott to actually see his dick, and not just the bulge deforming his underwear.
> 
> A beautifully too long shiver went down Stiles' spine as Scott let his right hand slide across his whole cock, without taking it out of his boxers. "Oh god..." he moaned loudly as Scott did it again. He wasn't jerking him off, but just caressing his dick. It was tightly held by his boxers and by Scott's legs since he was just sitting on the end of Stiles boxers' legs holes. Scott slowly looked up to him and teased him with a smile. Even if that was hard to believe, Stiles wasn't the first boy Scott had fun with. But he definitely was the one with whom this was the most pleasant. He looked down to Stiles cock and pulled his boxer down his legs smiling at the sight of Stiles' dick. Thick, and big, he probably was about six or seven inches long. Whatever it was, he was a bit longer than Scott and that was totally nice to know. Scott blushed a bit, feeling a bit jealous and looked at his hairy pubes. "Yeah I know. I'm fucking hairy." Stiles huffed, a bit embarrassed and hoping that wouldn't discourage him anyway. "Oh that's fine. You should see me when I'm changing. It's a fucking forest." added Scott in a cocky smile. "Is that a proposition ?" joked Stiles, his smile slowly changed into a moan as Scott bent over to kiss his dick and caress his balls with his left hand.

> "Who knows..." Scott said, his voice faded over Stiles' moans as he was actually jerking him off slowly and gently, stopping at some points just to kiss his circumcised glans. "I never knew you were jewish Stiles..." laughed Scott as he gave his dick another kiss that transformed into a long and deep licking. "It's in the name Scott. Stilinski." he moaned loudly as Scott's tongue traveled along his dick, "But we—Oh fuck !" he moaned louder, nearly screaming of pleasure, "...We're not actually practicing." Scott looked and nodded at him while kissing the top of his dick, with a smile on his face.

> That was too good. Way too good. Stiles had to reach up to his head with his hand to stop him, because he knew that if he continued that way he'd make him cum.

>   
>  "You are amazing." Stiles let out while getting back on his ass to sit down. "I never knew you were that good with dicks." he laughed and Scott smiled before shrugging and saying, in the same joking tone, "Comes from a lotta experience." Stiles laughed and went on his knees to crawl on Scott's lap.
> 
> Scott was hard, that, Stiles could see. But little did he know, Scott was still wearing his jockstrap from his Lacrosse training, and he was about to find out. Unbutoning Scott's pants, Stiles slowly started to kiss his stomach, licking his less hairy and less visible happy trail. But Stiles was impatient and horny as fuck, so instead of wasting his time on kissing and getting into fore-foreplay, he quickled pulled Scott's pants away and looked at his jock, blushing and smiling. "Oh man. Bless whoever invented those things. They've been fueling my dreams for years." Scott laughed and kissed him on his right cheek before Stiles finally laid down on his bed to play with his best friend's dick.

> Scott moaned as Stiles kissed his thighs and let his tongue slide across them to reach his jock, kissing it and his bulge. It was so big that he wondered how it didn't ripped his clothes already. Stiles guided his hands under Scott's body to reach his ass and started to stroke it while still kissing his best friend's bulge. Both of them were blushing and Scott was still moaning at his kisses and his touches.
> 
> He finally let Scott's dick be free by pulling the jock away and immediatly started to give him a blowjob. Stiles was too impatient for all that kissing shit he had loved from Scott.
> 
>  
> 
> Pulling away from his dick, Stiles started to jerk him off way faster than what Scott had been doing a few minutes before and he stopped as soon as he heard him moan harder and breathe heavily, now _that_ was from porn. He let him took a few seconds to catch his breath and went back at sucking his cock. Scott was moaning so loud that anybody coming home could've heard the fun that was going on in this room.

> "Oh god..." moaned Scott, putting his hand in Stiles' messy hair to slowly move his pelvis on Stiles' face and throat, wanting to feel himself totally in him. "I want to fuck you Stiles..." moaned loudly Scott, at the verge of cumming. Stiles slowly let his whole dick out of his mouth, coughing, because he was actually fucking big. And raised his head to look at him in the eyes. He kissed him on his lips and their tongues danced together until he stopped it, holding the werewolf's throat by one hand. "Then get on it, True Alpha." ordered Stiles.
> 
> He didn’t called him like that just to tease him, but because he actually wanted the Alpha to fuck him. Stiles kissed him on the lips and turned around, offering him his ass by spreading his cheeks with both hands. "Change and fuck me, Scott." a lustful moan came out of Stiles' mouth as he started fingering himself to tease Scott and while he was doing that, the werewolf's eyes lit up with their usual blazing red and they finally did it.
> 
>  
> 
> It was the best thing Stiles had ever felt.  
>  And so was it for Scott. Well. At least, with a man.
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

> After cleaning themselves up, they went back on Stiles' bed, and both of them laid down next to each other. Not talking about it for a while, not even looking at each other or even talking at all for a few minutes. Because they were finally just realizing that they both had just cheated on their girlfriends. And both of them were probably in deep troubles because of that. Still panting and breathing heavily, Stiles turned his head to look at Scott. His eyes were closed but he was still awake, breathing a bit more calmly but as anxious as Stiles seemed to be about this whole deal.
> 
> "We fucked up." Scott mumbled, opening his eyes to look at his best friend for a few seconds before staring at the ceiling.
> 
> "Oh yeah." he answered in a fainted chuckle. It wasn't funny at all, but this rush of adrenaline in his body made him smile. It was different, it was just plain wrong he knew it, but it felt so good to do it. **Because** it was wrong. And wrong has always been way more exciting than anything else in Stiles' mind.
> 
> Scott wasn't so sure about that, but he couldn't deny that this felt so good he couldn't wait to do it again. Because that definitely wasn't a one time thing in his head. They would do it again. In secret. They had to !
> 
> "But... I liked it." he said, turning his head back to Stiles, with a tender smile on his face. "Yeah... Me too." Stiles answered.
> 
> He then closed his eyes for a bit, like he was sculpting the memory of this naked Scott next to him into his brain. And smiled as he opened them again to gaze at his muscular and still all sweaty body. Stiles had put back his boxers after cleaning himself whereas Scott felt a bit confident -and arrogant- and decided to stay naked, his flaccid cock taunting Stiles' eyes, partially buried in his pubes and gently resting near Scott's left thigh. "My eyes are up there, mister." Scott laughed when he saw his best friend stare and then added "And that's totally unfair, you're in your boxers."
> 
> Stiles laughed and looked at him like he was some sort of dumbass and noted in his usual sarcastic tone "It's not my fault if you can't keep it in your pants dude." But he quickly flashed his cock at Scott and put it back in his boxers right after, with a wink.
> 
> "Now go get fucking dressed. It's getting late. We don't want my dad or your mom finding us like that." sorta ordered Stiles as he stood up and searched for clean clothes on the floor. His room was its usual mess, but with Scott with him, and what they did, it was even worse. Scott got up a few seconds after him and picked up what he had taken off and slowly got dressed as Stiles watched him, smiling and laughing at the stupid and ridiculous moves he was putting on for him. Shaking his ass and winking, he even tried to make his dick wriggle but was too bad at it. "You're disgusting." said Stiles as he was putting a clean pair of beige jeans.
> 
> "Says the guy who wanted to be fucked by an alpha." Scott was standing behind him and his closet, and gave him a slap on cute tight ass before putting his hands in his pockets to nudge himself against his back to kiss him in the neck, nibbling at his skin for a while until he heard a moan and stopped.
> 
> He walked back to his bed and sat on it to let him put a shirt on. Smiling like an idiot Scott then held out his arm to him waiting for him to sit down, he looked _like a dumbass,_ they both thought. But Stiles played his game and went to sit on him, and Scott held him for a while against him, kissing his neck and caressing his stomach with his thumb, and Stiles liked it. It made him thought about those moments when Malia and him were spooning. It felt nice, it felt good and reassuring. "Dude, you seriously need to stop biting the fuck outta my neck. I'm gonna turn into a wolf if you don't." Stiles commented as Scott was again kissing and gently biting his neck.
> 
> "I mean, yeah i'd love to be supernatural and shit. But how the fuck would we explain that ? Like 'Oh yeah, Scott bit me when we were cuddling on winter break. You know, right after we've fucked'." He laughed and Scott said "Alright, no more nibbling." and laid a soft kiss on his right cheek. "But you like it when I bite you, don't you ?" Stiles nodded, and sighed, "Yeah... But don't fucking bite me okay ? Just those soft nibbles. They're good." Scott smiled and resumed his nibbling and kissing.
> 
> Until his mom and Stiles' dad finally were back. Scott had heard them talking in the Sheriff's car and quickly told Stiles to get back to the usual bullshit they do normally, so naturally he pushed Scott on the floor — more like kicked him — and turned on his computer to play a game while Scott dragged a beanbag next to the bed to sit on it and watch him play. It was loud, gory and frankly pointless but fun !
> 
>  
> 
> Melissa came by the room and quickly commented on the smell "God, boys ! Open a window. It smells like a locker room in here." Stiles grinned, snorted, and waved "Hi Melissa. How was your shift ?" She sighed and looked at him a bit surprised by the question she was expecting to be from her son but answered anyway, "As usual when you boys aren't saving the world. Boring. And, oh, so relaxing. Please tell me there's no monsters coming at us this week."
> 
> Stiles smiled and let a big "Nope" form out of his lips, while Scott finally stood up to open the window, because Melissa was right, the stench of their sweat and their dirty embrace was so awful he felt a bit nauseous ; thanks to his werewolf super-senses.
> 
> "And you. Home. You got homework to do. No more Stiles for today." quickly said his mom while crossing her arms at him, not really angry or mad, in fact there even was a shy smile on her lips, but she had to play her mom role once in a while, and that was it. "And no 'But I'm the True Alpha, there's only one me in a century' routine, young man. Chop-chop."
> 
> Stiles laughed really loud at her last remark and watched him go, still playing his online game he was actually enjoying way too much. Totally hiding another boner under his laptop as soon as Melissa mentionned the True Alpha. It was awkward. But Stiles managed to be subtle enough not to be noticed. Scott did smell his arousal though, but he played along as if nothing was happening.
> 
>  
> 
> ⁂
> 
>  
> 
> The Sinema was probably Brett's favorite place. And tonight was a special night, because Christmas was getting nearer than ever, only in two days, and they've always had some sort of gigantic rave parties whenever a big holiday was coming. They did it quite often, and each times it was more epic than the last one. But Brett didn't come there this night because he loved Christmas or their parties. He came because he knew he'd see Scott McCall's favourite human. He hadn't yet grasped what his name was, but he did remember that it was... Weird. Brett liked him though, he was as weird as his name. But in a fun and cute way. Yeah, Stiles totally was his style. But he wasn't sure the boy would be into other dudes until he finally tried to make a move on him, a week ago. Brett wasn't the kind of guy to get himself in a relationship, actually he hated that idea. He never liked having a boyfriend or a girlfriend. As far as he could know, he had never experienced any pleasure in being involved in any romantic thing. He just liked having sex, and that was it. Romance wasn't his thing. At all. So clearly, the only interest he had developed in Stiles was sexual. Little did he knew, the feeling was mutual.
> 
> Brett was hot. He knew that, and played on it every time he wanted some fun at this place. Because let's face it, most customers at Sinema were there to have sex, or find themselves a date. The latter being rarer than the first.
> 
> Quietly drinking and looking around to find Stiles, he didn't wanted to use his wolf eyes, or his enhanced senses ; that would've spoiled the fun of tracking him. He stood up and walked around after finishing his drink, dancing around and getting way too close to some dudes or girls, sometimes both at the same time, not giving any fucks as to where their hands were getting, or his own for that matter, it was fun anyway. And he needed a backup plan in case Stiles wouldn't show up, or would show up but then reject him and his needs. Stiles hadn't been invited by Brett, neither did they talked since he tried a thing on him, but he knew Stiles was often seen at Sinema, thanks to Mason's confidence — which was earned by a blowjob Brett wasn't proud of. So he had to go there and hope for the best. Because he wanted that boy. He wanted him so bad he was kinda getting obsessed about him.
> 
> Lustfully dancing against another dude's back, groping at his bulge, he finally saw Stiles and winked in his direction when the human looked at him, recognizing him from afar. Brett let the guy he was having fun with turn around and kissed him for a while ; making sure Stiles was seeing everything, their tongues sticking out and touching, Brett's right hand stroking the now erected dick of that guy against his tight jeans and his other hand on his ass, firmly grabbing it. In another wink to Stiles, Brett looked down to his pants and saw a bulge, he didn't needed any supernatural powers to see that Stiles was excited and horny by this whole game. So he let go of that guy, kissed him again and went accross the place to finally stand in front of the human. "Pretty explicit content y'had there." noted Stiles, looking down on Brett's own bulge. The werewolf smiled and got closer to him, looking at him with so much envy it felt a bit overwhelming for a sec. "Oh come on, like you aren't excited." huffed Brett, firmly grabbing Stiles' erection with no subtlety. Stiles moaned in surprised, especially because Brett wasn't gentle at all. It felt painful, he was holding it way too strongly and Stiles had to kick him in the leg for him to let go.
> 
> "Fucking warn me the next time, jesus fucking christ !" he yelled, passing his hand on it, like it was gonna do anything to stop the sudden pain he had felt. It truly looked like he was masturbating in front of Brett more than hoping for pain to disappear. The werewolf let a cocky laugh out, while looking at him and said, all confident and arrogant "So what about my proposition from last week ? D'you wanna hang out or no ?" Horny and impatient the Werewolf let his hand slide on Stiles' crotch. Stiles smiled and came closer to him, dancing against his body, slowly passing each hands on his chest, squeezing his butt on each palms. The music was loud and there were lights flashing everywhere, no one would see them anyway, so he started to let his hands slide under his jeans and started to caress Brett's dick while they both still were dancing against each other. "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

> A smug smile lit up on Brett's face as he felt Stiles thin and gorgeous hands stroke his dick. He squeezed his butt a bit more to make him moan against his chest and let a laugh out as the boy did. "So that's what 'hanging out' means for you Stiles ?" 
> 
> Stiles laughed and took his hands away from his junk and started to brush their pelvis together, both still dancing and clearly both were having an erection, Brett could feel Stiles' on his thigh. "Oh I'm sorry, that's not what you meant ?" asked the boy ironically, still stroking their bodies together under that loud music.
> 
> "Oh it definitely was." whispered Brett in Stiles' ear, his big hands reaching to Stiles' back and hair. He leaned down a bit to nibble on his earlobe, the boy felt a shiver down his spine and moaned in a shy laugh "What is it with you werewolves and nibbling, god..." he then confessed as Brett was laughing "It's so hot. I love it."
> 
> The cocky and confident werewolf that Brett was said "Wait til you see my dick..." and pulled back from his ear to wink at him. He pulled on his hair to make him move his head up and started to kiss him on the neck, tenderly biting his skin making Stiles moan and want more. "Oh god..." moaned the teen. "I want you Brett."
> 
> "Then what are you waiting for ?" he asked letting Stiles' hair alone so they could look at each other in the eyes. He approached his lips and kissed him slowly and longly, their tongues dancing together. As the kiss ended Stiles slid his hands under Brett's pants to feel his throbbing cock. But that wasn't enough for him. He reached out of them and pulled his zipper down. Teasingly smiling at him. "Are you doing what I think you're—
> 
> "Shut up Brett. Let me do my thing." ordered Stiles, Brett laughed and obeyed. He watched him pull his dick out of his boxers and pull it out through his pants, he was fully erected and couldn't stop himself from blushing, too excited by what was going down. With all the partners he had, he never had his dick out in public, which was a shame he thought. But that was finally ending. Adrenaline flowing through him, he kissed Stiles' neck and started to moan against his skin to fade out his noise, to make sure nobody could hear them do what they were doing in that dark corner of the Sinema.
> 
> "You fucking slut, you love it don't you ?" asked Stiles slowly thrusting his clothed hips against the werewolf's boner. "I'm gonna make you cum in here, out there in public, wether you like it or not." said Stiles in a surprisingly dominant tone. "Oh believe me, I'm fucking liking it, dude." said Brett thrusting by himself against his hand around his cock.
> 
> "Good. Because now the fun begins." winked Stiles. He leaned into his neck, still holding his dick by one hand and started to kiss him, while jerking him so slowly each tiny motion made him felt like he was actually gonna cum at this instant, but he didn't. He held up his dick and led his hand away to caress his ass, tighting up their embrace to force his cock to be compressed against both of their bodies.
> 
> Brett moaned, that pain wasn't that bad, but it was surprising coming from that sort of guy. He never knew Stiles had such... Tendencies. He didn't looked at all like the kind of guy who was into public sex or even domination. Brett always loved being surprised by his one night stands. And Stiles definitely did surprised him.
> 
> "I know you want more of that..." whispered Stiles, pulling himself away from Brett's body to put his hand around his dick again. Jerking him off a bit faster than he did earlier. Not caring at all of looking like he clearly was doing something wrong, or even caring about the moans that were coming out of Brett's mouth. Well, until it became a bit too noisy. So he stopped and started to kiss him.
> 
> A bit too long apparently. He felt Brett's hands going under his pants and under his boxers and smiled as he felt his warm hands toy with his balls. "Yeah... Let's do each other." winked Stiles as he put an end to the kiss. Getting back at this big cock he liked.
> 
> They started to jerk each others off against themselves so slowly that nobody could've guessed they were both with their dicks out. Stiles was an asshole, he knew it and loved it. So as the good asshole he was, he started to jerk him fast. Too fast. So fast that Brett's balls started to bounce against his jeans. He let out a loud moan, lucky that nobody else but Stiles heard it, and squeezed Stiles' dick to excite him a bit more. "God, that's not enough. I want you cock man." sighed Stiles, letting go of his hand and slowly kneeling down in front of him, to Brett's own surprise.
> 
> "The fuck you doing ?" he asked, a bit shocked. Pulling him up to hide his dick against Stiles' stomach. Embracing him to force him to stay up. "If you wanna suck me, we're not doing this in here man." Stiles rolled his eyes and shrugged "Alright. No need to get mad. I was just gonna kiss it anyway. Let's go somewhere else then." They respectively put their dicks back in their underwears and Stiles grabbed Brett's hand and forced him to follow quickly as he went outside the club and to the parking lot next to it. He stopped walking as they got in front of his old jeep and grabbed him by the hair to push him against the hood, kneeling again.
> 
> He didn't let him a choice and pulled down his pants while Brett was looking around to be sure they were alone and quickly started to moan as he felt Stiles licking his cock. "How long haven't you been fucked..." sighed Brett, ruffling Stiles' hair and holding his head to be sure he was doing it right. He spat the werewolf's dick out of his mouth and looked up to him muscular chest while smiling "Too long." before returning to his blowjob, getting half of Brett's cock in his mouth, he pulled out as soon as he heard a noise and quickly stood up to held his body against the werewolf's, laughing a bit when they realized there was nobody. "Let's go to your place." said Brett.
> 
> "Uh... Yeah. My dad's probably not home anyway." he conceided as he knelt again to pull up Brett's pants for him. "And if he is ?" the werewolf asked, "Well if he is, we're gonna have to fuck in my jeep."  groused the human, "I don't give a fuck if you let your scent or whatever. I wanna be fucked." Stiles' lust made Brett laugh dearly but he agreed in a nod and followed him into his car.
> 
> While Stiles was driving to get back home with him, Brett bent over his knees and unzipped his pants, getting his cock out and started to slowly caress his tongue all the way down to his balls while the boy kept driving and moaning loudly in the jeep. Brett turned his head a bit and kissed Stiles' stomach but quickly got back at licking his dick because he was forced by the boy's left hand on his head. Brett smiled at Stiles' authority and obeyed like the beta he was. Taking the boy's cock in his mouth, getting it all down his throat and choking a bit on it as Stiles moaned louder and louder, still driving carefully.
> 
> Brett felt Stiles' firm grip on his hair pulling him off of his cock and looked at him a bit, confused. "We're here. You don't want me to cum on my car don't you, beta ?" Brett shook his head silently and let the teen put his cock back in his boxers, following him out of the car and then to his doorstep. Stiles went first inside, then quickly pulled the werewolf inside. "You're a lucky boy, dad's not home. Let's get in my room."
> 
> He grabbed him by the shirt and made him follow him into his bedroom. As soon as they got in there, Stiles closed the door behind them and pushed Brett on his bed. Getting on top of him to undress him and to kiss him all over his _too pretty_ face. Brett let him do everything and just grabbed his waist, completly naked in less than a minute because Stiles was incredibly horny, he moaned as he watched him go down on his boy to start sucking his dick again.
> 
> The teen's desire just seemed insatiable, Brett thought, as he was watching - and moaning as he did it - Stiles deepthroating him. But that was okay with him, that'd mean he'd get as much sex as he wanted from him. Which could only be a good thing. They both were very demanding anyway. Stiles choked on his cock, pulling out while coughing he looked at him with an envious smile and ordered him "Spank me dumbass." Brett nodded in a smile and spanked the shit out of that little brat while he continued to suck his cock eagerly. Brett was having so much pleasure he felt his eyes glow yellow and saw bits of claws growing on his hands while he still was spanking him. He moaned and made the teen stop. "Stiles I'm changing..." he was breathing heavily and couldn't stop it from happening. "Yeah, I'm counting on it, you idiot." Stiles winked at him and crawled back to his chest, rubbing his dick against Brett's. "I love it when you werewolves fuck the shit outta me. You all go ape-shit and don't give a fuck about being all gentle and shit. That's how I want it."
> 
> Brett started to snarl and finally switched their positions to sit on him. Holding Stiles' wrists on one hand, and caressing his chest with his claws, Brett growled "Alright toy-boy. Let's have some fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK!  
> HAHA! Y'ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD OR SMTH.   
> WELL. I was completely done with my inspiration and shit, cuz all the shit that had happened in France kinda bummed the hell out of me, but i'm B A C K. STRONG, FIERCE, AND WRITING KINKY SEX AGAIIIIN.

> "Toy-boy?" chuckled Stiles as a long shiver traversed his spine and his whole body, hearing Brett's growl and feeling his claws brushing over his chest, slightly scratching at his skin, but not deep enough to make him bleed. Which wouldn't have really been a problem, he was accustomed to that, thanks to Malia's special attentions in bed. And maybe was he liking it a bit too much.
> 
> "You heard right." Brett smirked, leaning closer and kissing him hungrily, pressing harder on his wrists, just enough to hear a slight moan, pain and pleasure weirdly mixed together during their long kiss. His long hard cock pressing over Stiles' body, just as much as Brett's chest was. Letting go of Stiles' lips, but still tugging on his bottom's, teasingly nipping at it carefully, not wanting to hurt him with his fangs, Brett stood up and finally left the teen's wrists away from his grip. He started slowly caressing his chest with both hands, making sure his claws were pressing a bit much on his skin this time, he wanted to hear him moan, and Stiles was completely into it. Even forcing his body to arch, just to feel more of those claws, but Brett wasn't going to hurt him. He didn't wanted to have Scott coming to him and kicking the living shit out of him, that would be too easy for the True Alpha. And Brett admired him way too much for hurting his best friend anyway.
> 
> And so, as another moan escaped from Stiles' lips, Brett leaned closer again, lips brushing over the teen's neck and body, pressing soft kisses sometimes interrupted by a slow and soft bite, sometimes by him sucking on the boy's skin, just to mark him temporarily, just so Stiles could remember how much of a horny slut he was. "God, what a fucking tease, Talbot..." Stiles moaned softly, a chuckle following rather quickly as his whole body arched up when his nipple was sucked on by the werewolf. "Yeah, wanna make sure you can't forget how good I am." he said, looking at him without stopping what he was doing, winking teasingly.
> 
> And just as quickly as he replied that, Brett lifted Stiles' legs up as soon as he stood up and held them up, lowering down to give a long lick all over his length, from it's cut head to his balls, sucking on them for a while before his tongue traveled even lower, finding its way between his ass and caressing his puckered asshole, pressing on it just enough so he would moan in need of more than just a few licks. "Oh fuck, there we fucking go!" Stiles moaned happily, one of his hand going through Brett's hair as he started pressing his tongue inside of Stiles' hole, prompting him to move himself down just so he could try to push more of it inside him.
> 
> Brett, however, intended to tease him. And so, he pulled away as he felt him move and gave him a quick slap on the ass, "You're not taking control, cutie. I'm in charge." he growled, pressing himself back on top of him and holding his face between one hand, before he kissed him angrily and hungrily again, tongues caressing over each, pulling away again with a slight nip at his bottom lip. "Someone's angry they're not an alpha..." Stiles smirked, as he wrapped his legs tightly around Brett's waist. "Why don't you become one right now and fuck the sarcasm out of me?" he asked in a sort of needy tone, Brett squinted but started to smile and forced his middle finger inside Stiles hole. "Careful how you talk, I could get a claw out and scar your forever, smartass."
> 
> "You wish." he smiled, pushing himself down on his middle finger again, he wanted to see how much of threats were actually real and how much were just to tease and arouse him. But Brett was far from stupid, and was certainly not going to fall into that game, he knew Stiles would beat him at it. Brett knew what he was doing, and pushing even more on Stiles' hole, he started brushing his finger very slightly against his prostate, teasing him just enough to make him moan even more loudly, until he stopped and started moving his finger up and down on the human's hole, fucking him with it. A huge grin on his face, he loved being in control of it all. "There we go." Brett smirked, Stiles had finally stopped talking, just moaning and grasping at his bed sheets, delving into pleasure, his hard cock twitching with each of his moans.
> 
> Forcing his middle finger the deepest he could go in a last thrust, Brett smiled as he watched Stiles gasping and clenching his fists over his mattress, the werewolf slowly pulled it out and smiled, teasing his hole with caresses in a terribly teasing circular motion. "Not so much of a little shit now, are you?" he grinned, caressing Stiles' hole with a few teasing of his middle finger, getting only one phalange inside and pulling it out slowly. "You want more, huh?" he asked, not expecting an answer, he just wanted to see how red and needy Stiles' face could seem. And it did, quite remarkably, making the werewolf almost want to stop with the teasing and just get inside him right away. But he stayed in control of those urges and got back to what he was doing, pressing his middle finger inside and then adding a second finger, just to stretch him out, and prepare him for when he would really have fun with that surprisingly tight hole of his. " _Ohhh fuck!_ " Stiles moaned longly, feeling his entry being so slowly stretched out by the werewolf, who didn't seem to be too rough, each of his moves even looked like they were calculated and meticulous, turning and moving inside Stiles' hole, Brett finally got both fingers the deepest they could go and started fucking the teen with them just as slowly as they had gotten in.
> 
> "Yeah, you love that shit." Brett smiled, leaning closer so he could kiss Stiles' chest, nipping softly at his skin, before he stood back up and pulled him closer, by the hair, for an hungry kiss while his fingers where still deep inside his hole. Prompting long moans and hums between their wrapped lips. This time, Brett wasn't the one to nip and tug on the other bottom lip, Stiles did, just so he could act like the bratty little shit he always acted like. "You're not gonna make me your little horny slut, Talbot." he winked, tugging him tightly against him by a pression of his legs, which compelled him to let out another moan as he felt the werewolf's fingers pressing on his prostate. Stiles' cock was already leaking some pre-cum over his pubic hair.
> 
> "You're saying that, but your cock says otherwise." Brett winked, his free hand wrapping around it, slowly jerking him off, caressing his palm over the circumcised head for a while, napping it in his pre-cum and jerking him with it. Stiles had lost his voice as Brett was doing so, only able to speak in long gasps and groans of pleasure, fists clenched over his bed and eyes tight shut. Slowly taking his two fingers out, Brett smiled at the sight of Stiles completely drowning in his own pleasure and started caressing the human's hole with his cock, pressing its head over it, just teasing him a bit, making him feel what was going to happen. Making sure he knew.
> 
> "God... Just... Fuck Brett." he tried to talk, breathing short and body arching up at each motions of the werewolf's hand over his cock. "That's what I'm gonna do, Stilinski." he smirked and stopped jerking him off, but didn't let go of his cock, instead he pressed on it, just enough to hear another moan of pleasure and pain altogether right before he pushed his dick inside him. No lube, no condom. " _OH FUCK!_ " Stiles yelled out, as surprising as it was, he had never been fucked raw or dry, so this was a completely new experience he wasn't ready for, but _god did it felt awesome._ It was painful, but it was also so good, he wouldn't even ask him to stop, he just wanted to feel him wholly inside. So good, Stiles felt like he would probably ask Scott to never use lube with him anymore. But Scott being who we was, that wasn't going to happen.
> 
> _And why was he thinking about Scott right now?_


End file.
